Before Being Heros
by Marian Hood
Summary: This is about three years after Somalia. Zivia can't take Team Gibbs being heros any more. Better story then summary.
1. Chapter 1

It was going around the building like a wild fire. Zivia David was packing everything she had collected while at NCIS and looked like she wasn't coming back. No one on Team Gibbs had seen her as the team was heading up there to the bullpen with everyone. They all stopped when they saw her. Zivia's long, beautiful brown hair was cut off. Her hair was like a Peter Pan cut but not quite. Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Abby, McGee, and Palmer slowly headed toward her. When they saw her face to face, they saw the rumors were true. She was packing everything.

"Why?" was all Abby got out before Zivia cut her off.

"I was fine back there. I could have taken care of myself. I had something that I knew they could use and so they could not harm me. I was fine. But no, you lot have to be all hero and try to save the day. I should have killed you then and there. So now they are in danger, thanks to you all." Zivia calmly explained while taking stuff out of her locked drawer.

"Zi, what are you-" Gibbs was cut when Zivia pointed a gun at him.

"No, you did not think. I want you to look at this before you decide you were just playing hero." She hands Gibbs a photo album. Tony opens his mouth to say something, but Zivia stops him.

"Tony, you say one thing, I will **kill **you. Understand?" She then grabs his letter opener from her his desk and sticks it in the desk. She then turns to Gibbs.

"By the way, do not try and follow me. I shot the tracking device apart. Understood?" They all nodded.

"Good. But I will not say good-bye."

She walks out of the bullpen and headed down to her car. But at the bullpen they were all staring at the doors to the stairs. Everyone but Gibbs. He was looking at the front of the photo album. He opened it and groaned. The team heard him and turned around to look at him. They saw what he was looking at and gasped. The picture was of Zivia hold two new-borns after she had given birth. Gibbs continued to look through the album before reaching the end. He sat down in shock. There was a pice of paper with names on it. It was the names of Zivia's children, Jethro David and Tim David. He had a two grandchildren that he never-.

"McGee, track everything. I want to know where she has been. NOW!" Gibbs yelled at McGee and McGee shot to his desk and started typing away. He stopped suddenly and looked up to at the team but sought out Gibbs. He looked up at him and back down at his computer screen.

"Boss, she is living at the house next to you." McGee said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva got to the parking garage, put her helmet on, started her motorcycle, and drove off to her house.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs was sitting down staring at the pictures. He was broken from his trance when Jenny spoke.

"Well, are you all going to go after her or are you just going to sit around and let her go?"

Gibbs looked up at Jenny, who was coming down the stairs from the catwalk. He then looked at the just of Team Gibbs. They all had determined faces and were ready to go to the ends of the earth for Ziva.

Gibbs grabbed his jacket, gun, and car keys.

"Let's go. Ducky, Jenny, you're with me."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ziva opened the door to silence. She put her keys and helmet down on the side table. She then headed up the stairs to the playroom to see if they were in there. She reached the door and looked inside. Jethro and Tim were playing on the floor. She leaned up against the door and watched them play. She must have made a sound because they turned around to see who was at the door.

"Mommy!" Jethro and Tim ran to the door where they were hugged by Ziva. In the mist of the hugging, the doorbell rang. Jethro ran from Ziva and headed down the stairs to open the door. Tim followed close behind. Ziva brought up the rear. She had a good idea of who was at the door, but decided to go ahead and let the kids open the door. She walked down the stairs to see the rest of Team Gibbs standing in her doorway. Jenny was in front of the group with presents in her hands.

"Grandma Jenny!" Tim and Jethro ran to Jenny, who bent down to hug her grandsons. The team was shocked to say the least. But who walked in behind Ziva shocked them the most. Michael Rivkin came up behind Ziva to kiss her. The entire Team Gibbs grabbed their guns and pointed them at him. He ignored the guns and the team and bent down to kiss Ziva on the lips.

"You forgot your rings again." Michael told her, while handing her two rings. She put them on and kissed him.

"Thanks babe." She said. She then pointed to the team. "Look who's here."

"Jen! How are you?" Michael leaned in to kiss Jen on the cheek, but Gibbs would have none of that. He pushed Jenny back away from Michael. Jenny moved out of the way of Gibbs and then glared at Gibbs before turning back towards Michael. She leaned in and gave Michael a peck on the cheek before hugging him.

"Michael! It is so good to see you. Is it me, or are you just getting taller every time we see one another?"

Michael laughed. "I think it is just you. But about me, I am doing-ˮ

"Michael. Jen. Let's get inside so the neighbours don't start calling the police with all these guns out. Ok?" Ziva interjected.

Everyone looked at her before shrugging their shoulders. She turned around and walked through the door. Michael followed, closely followed by Jenny, Jethro, and Tim, and the rest followed Gibbs.

When Ducky shut the door, he turned around to find Team Gibbs looking at Ziva, Michael, and Jenny for an explanation. Ziva looked at their faces. Jenny was silently nodding at Ziva as if giving the ok to continue. Michael stood there glaring at Gibbs. Gibbs was glaring at Jenny. Tony had a look of hatred and confusion. McGee was trying hard to look anywhere but at Ziva. A look of excitement was all over Abby's face. Palmer just looked like he would whether be anywhere but here. And Ducky, Sweet Ducky looked concerned for her.

"Отец, помоги мне." Ziva said to herself in Russian. Clearing her throat, she grabbed everyone's attention. Looking at Tim and Jethro, she bent to meet their eyes.

"Why don't you two take the presents Grandma Jenny brought you and take them upstairs? Mommy and Daddy need to talk to these people by themselves? Ok?"

Tim and Jethro nodded, grabbed the bags, and ran upstairs. With the kids upstairs and occupied with toys and Jenny's presents; Ziva, Michael, and Jenny could tell the story. Ziva motioned for everyone to sit down. They did and she began to tell the story.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Ziva stood outside the Director's office. She had something important to tell the Director. It was something she knew the Director would understand._

_Cynthia motioned to Ziva to go on in. Ziva thanked Cynthia and went in the office._

_Jenny looked up from the paperwork she had been doing. In all honesty, she was glad for the interruption. And she was glad it was Ziva that was doing the interrupting and not one of the other members of Team Gibbs. She smiled at Ziva and motioned her to sit._

"_What can I do for you, Ziva?" Jenny asked the former Mossad agent. _

_Ziva looked at Jenny and sighed. This was harder then she thought. _

"_I am going back to Israel with Ari's body. I leave tomorrow morning. I just thought you ought to know, so when Gibbs comes looking for me, you will know where I am."_

_Jenny looked at Ziva for a moment. Her hair had lost some of its shine and just laid flat against her scalp. She took a moment to choose her words carefully._

"_Is this because of Michael or something more?"_

"_I have to go home to Michael. I need him. Did you know we are engaged to be married?"_

_Jenny looked at Ziva in shock. She knew about how much she loved Michael from the road trip across Europe before she became the Director and Ziva joined NCIS. She just didn't know how much they loved one another._

"_Ziva. When did this come about? I thought you two broke up or something." Jenny had come around her desk and was sitting next to Ziva on the couch._

"_Michael came here in the spring and asked me when we had gone out to eat. I do not wear the ring because I can only imagine what Gibbs, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer would say if I came in one day with an engagement ring on my finger when they think I am not going out with someone."_

_Jenny could only nod in agreement with reactions of the Team if Ziva came in with an engagement ring on._

"_Is Michael going to meet you at the airport here or in Israel?"_

"_In Israel. That way, we can go get married and then go on our honeymoon. Surprisingly, my father is ok with me marrying Michael. I think it is because I am his only daughter and he wants grandchildren as soon as possible."_

"_Well, don't forget to sent me pictures and tell me everything afterward."_

"_I will. Now if you will excuse me, I have to sneak out of here without the Team knowing and pack. I will call you when I am at the airport at home."_

_Jenny smiled before reaching over and hugging Ziva. Ziva had been more of a daughter to her. As Ziva was walking to the door, a thought came to her._

"_Ziva, does the team still think Michael is dead?"_

_Ziva stopped at the door and turned around to see a simile slowly creep on Jenny's face._

"_Of course they do. What idiots." Ziva said with a smile on her face as well. Jenny smiled once more before waving Ziva out the door.  
_

_Ziva stepped off the airplane at Tel Avi, and into the welcoming arms of Michael. In all honesty, Ziva had needed to be held by Michael more than anything else._

"_Hey babe. Are you ready to be married in less than 24 hours and be a Rivkin?" Michael beamed down at Ziva and looked in her chocolate brown eyes. She looked up at his charcoal black eyes and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. Michael pulled Ziva closer to him and deepened the kiss. A cough in the background made them realize they were still at the airport and not in the car._

_Ziva looked up to see who had coughed and her eyes widened. Eli David was leaning up against the limo with an amused look on his face. He opened his arms. Ziva slipped out of Michael's arms and fell into her father's embrace. She inhaled the smell of tobacco and desert sand._

"_How's my little girl?" Eli murmured in Ziva's ear._

_Ziva was happy to be back in Israel._

Отец, помоги мне means "Father, help me."

Hadassah means Myrtle

Joshua means Jehovah Saves

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I just have been so busy and then I totally forgot to write the rest down. I don't anything you would recognize. Review please.


End file.
